So Good It's Better Than Ramen
by Miasen
Summary: As Naruto started popping the buttons on the jeans he quickly realised two things. The first was that Sasuke wasn't wearing underwear, and the second that it was insanely hot.


A/N: This is mostly just a fun little PWP! NSFW and all that. :P

The first thing Naruto noticed as he stepped into the apartment he shared with Sasuke was the low thrum of music coming from the bedroom. He didn't recognise the song, but it was heavy on the bass, and the hoarse voice of a female vocalist was raw and sensual all at once, and Naruto knew what that meant. He dropped his backpack on the floor and hurried towards the room, pushing open the door.

The lights were dimmed down and the curtains drawn shut over the windows, but he could still see Sasuke sitting in the armchair that Naruto usually used to throw his dirty clothes on-much to Sasuke's chagrin.

The clothes were gone now, the room spotless, but Naruto didn't deign another thought to that, could only focus on Sasuke's face. A small smile played over it, and his eyes were locked on Naruto in a gaze that made Naruto feel oddly exposed, as if Sasuke could see straight through him.

"You are late," Sasuke just said as he pushed up from the armchair, stalking towards Naruto with all the grace of a panther on the hunt, and Naruto found himself gulping, taking a half-step backwards before he stopped himself, straightening his spine and meeting Sasuke with all the cockiness he could muster.

"The meeting drew out," he said. It was the truth. A simple parent-teacher conference that had dragged on because Naruto cared enough about his students to try and work out every single issue they had.

"You promised you'd be back by eight." Sasuke said, stepping close, their chests almost bumping. He was a mere inch taller than Naruto, but Naruto felt that different in height now, Sasuke looking down at him like a predator facing down his prey. "What time is it now, Naruto?"

Naruto let out a shuddering breath. "Past nine," he answered.

"And you didn't even send me a text message to tell me you would be late, so now the dinner I cooked for you is cold, and I was left here, waiting, for over an hour."

"Ah, I'm sorry?" Naruto said, pulling up a half-crooked grin on his face.

Sasuke huffed a laugh and shook his head. "You're not sorry at all."

The tension bled out of the room. Sasuke never could keep it going for very long when he tried to act all like the dude in some shitty BDSM book.

"I probably should bend you over my knee and spank you," Sasuke said, and Naruto had to press his lips together not to start laughing.

"Yeah, and I would like it, we both know that that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and then leaned forward, kissing Naruto softly. "I didn't make dinner either, that was a lie, you can eat dry bread for all I care."

"It's fine, I have cup ramen in the kitchen," Naruto shot back, throwing his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "Were you planning on fucking me, or was that a lie too?" Naruto asked. The music was still playing in the background, and that song was definitely all about the sex.

"Oh, I very much plan to fuck you, but you better take a shower first," Sasuke said, shoving Naruto in the direction of the bathroom.

Naruto laughed and blew Sasuke a kiss as he started pulling off his clothes as he went, throwing his shirt at Sasuke's head as he stepped into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him, and then wiggling out of the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a wad on the floor to be cleaned up later. (He was going to forget about them, and Sasuke would be the one to throw them in the hamper, and he wouldn't even complain about having to do it.)

He quickly scrubbed down his body, making sure he was nice and clean for Sasuke, and then he hurried back to the bedroom, a towel tied around his waist, water dripping down his back from the tips of his hair because he hadn't bothered drying it.

Sasuke was sitting on the bed with his phone, but he looked up when Naruto came in, shaking his head at him.

"Tsk, are you so eager you didn't even dry off?" he said as he got up, pushing his phone into his pocket. He grabbed Naruto by the edge of the towel and yanked him closer.

Naruto was already half-hard and very ready for them to get started already, angling his head up for a kiss, but Sasuke just tugged on a lock of sopping wet hair and made a disapproving sound before pulling the towel loose from Naruto's hips, and using a corner of it to brush over Naruto's hair, drying it off as well as he could until Naruto's hair was sticking up all over the place. It wasn't that far away from how it looked after he styled it.

"I feel exposed," Naruto said, glancing down. He was butt naked, and Sasuke was still in jeans and a shirt, the buttons even done up still.

"If that's a problem I think you should do something about it," Sasuke merely stated.

That was a challenge if ever Naruto heard one, and if it was one thing Naruto did not do it was back away from challenges. He made quick work of Sasuke's shirt, shoving the fabric down Sasuke's shoulders and moved to the jeans, figuring Sasuke could do the rest of the work with the shirt himself.

As he started popping the buttons on the jeans he quickly realised two things. The first was that Sasuke wasn't wearing underwear, and the second was that it was insanely hot. Every button undone showed more skin, and then Sasuke's cock was free, and Naruto wasted no time falling to his knees to suck it into his mouth.

"Shit, Naruto!" Sasuke groaned out as Naruto took him deep, swallowing around him. There was a time when doing so would have Naruto gagging, but he had done this more than enough that he just moaned when Sasuke filled him, hard and throbbing and tasting of skin and precome.

He would have been perfectly happy to keep going until Sasuke came down his throat, but soon there were fingers in his hair pulling him away, and when he tilted his head back to look up at Sasuke he was met with a heated gaze that made him shudder.

"Get on the bed," Sasuke said as he pushed his jeans down the rest of the way, stepping out of them. Naruto took a moment to appreciate the view. Strong thighs, flat stomach with a hint of abs, and perfect pale skin that made every mark Naruto sucked into it shine bright.

"Alright," Naruto muttered as he got to his feet, heading over to the bed and falling down on it, sprawling out with his arms thrown to either side. He grinned up at Sasuke who just shook his head with a small smile as he got onto the bed as well, walking on his knees until he sat kneeling next to Naruto, looking down at him as if he was contemplating just what to do about Naruto.

Naruto could feel his dick twitch under Sasuke's gaze. He was hard, precome already seeping out to wet the slit, but Sasuke ignored it in favour of dragging his hands everywhere else. Up Naruto's thighs, across his sides and over his pecs. Naruto was twitching already, needing more than the soft touch.

"Are you going to fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?" Naruto said. Sometimes taunting Sasuke would make Sasuke turn over on his back and let Naruto do all the work riding his dick, and he kind of liked that idea, but Sasuke just shook his head.

"So impatient."

Naruto groaned, half in annoyance and half because Sasuke flicked a finger against a nipple.

"Turn over," Sasuke said then, and Naruto grumbled but did what he was told, rolling over and pushing up on his arms and knees, arching his back in a way he knew would put his ass nicely on display.

"Very pretty, but not what I was thinking," Sasuke said as he grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed (Naruto's pillow, because of course he didn't want his own dirtied) and placed it underneath Naruto, before splaying his hand in the small of Naruto's back. "Now lie down again."

Naruto did as told, dropped down until his chest was pressed against the bed, and his hips was propped up on the pillows, his dick pressing into the soft fabric, smearing precome into the cotton.

"Now spread your legs."

Naruto huffed but did as he was told, and Sasuke rewarded him with a firm hand stroking up one asscheek. Naruto couldn't help the way his hips twitched into the pillow.

"I'm going to be very disappointed if you rut yourself to an orgasm before I can even get started," Sasuke said with a chuckle, and Naruto stilled his hips, pressing his face into the mattress, trying to act as he wasn't embarrassed at having been caught basically humping his pillow. He was only human. He was horny, and something was rubbing up against his hard dick, so he rutted back. Wasn't his fault.

He could hear the nightstand drawer being pulled open, and he was pretty sure he knew just what Sasuke was fetching there, didn't need to look up to see the half-full bottle of lube, especially since Sasuke dropped it on the mattress and it rolled up against Naruto's side, cold against his skin.

"Now, are you going to be a good little boy and stay still or do I have to tie you up?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in him as he lifted his face from the mattress, turning his head to peer back at Sasuke.

"Oh, I'll be a _good little boy_ alright, _daddy_."

"Ugh, I regret it already, please don't ever call me that," Sasuke groaned, pressing a palm to his face.

"I'm not sure why you think you can embarrass me with those names, you hate _daddy_ more than I do anything you could ever call me," Naruto said, grinning up at his boyfriend.

Sasuke slapped his ass once. "Okay, moving on. I will tie you up if you don't lie still though."

"Mmm, okay," Naruto said, trying to lift his hips up to encourage another slap, but Sasuke ignored it in favour of moving behind Naruto until he was kneeling between his spread legs.

The bottle of lube vanished for a moment only to end back up against Naruto's side a moment later, and then there were fingers on his ass, wet and slick as they slid around, painting most of his perineum and crack in lube. It was still cold, but warmed soon enough as Sasuke kept working it around, two fingers pressing against his hole, rubbing small circles but making no move to push inside.

Naruto pushed up against them, but Sasuke just moved away until Naruto fell back down again, grumbling into the mattress. He just wanted Sasuke to finish the prep so he could fuck him already, he didn't think that was too much to ask for, really.

A finger pressed inside, and Naruto thought this was it, that Sasuke had his fill of teasing and was ready to move in, but it never pressed further in that the fingertip, dragging at Naruto's rim, smearing more lube before pulling out again to trace around the puckered skin, and Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke to just get on with it already, but he also kind of loved it when Sasuke took his time with it, so he just bit down the whines that rose in his throat.

The next time Sasuke's finger breached him he finally did it properly, pushing deep inside.

"Yesss," Naruto hissed as Sasuke slowly fucked him with one finger. Not much a stretch, they had sex too often for that, but it felt so good, Sasuke's finger long and curling a little as it pressed up along Naruto's walls.

"Shit, Sasuke, more please," he said, and he was surprised when Sasuke did as he'd been asked, pulling out only to press two fingers against his rim, pushing in slowly. Naruto let out a ragged breath at the stretch, loving how it felt.

He could feel Sasuke's fingers curl inside, and his hips twitched again as Sasuke grazed his prostate briefly only to pull out again.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Naruto asked.

"No."

More lube was dripped down his crack, and he felt one hand on his asscheek, pulling it to the side, and then there were fingers on him again, pressing inside, fucking him slowly, pointedly ignoring his prostate.

"Are you just going to finger me all night?" Naruto asked, the last words cracking on a moan as Sasuke curled his fingers again.

"Yes."

Shit, that idea shouldn't be this appealing, Sasuke spreading him open on nothing but fingers. He could probably come untouched like this, and even though he loved it when Sasuke pounded into him he was going to be the first to admit that he loved this drawn out teasing too. He might bitch and moan about it, but when he finally did come it was always mind-blowing.

Sasuke had two fingers deep in him when he pushed a thumb against Naruto's perineum, and then he pressed down on his prostate from both sides, and Naruto had to muffle his moans into the mattress, didn't want to give Sasuke the pleasure of knowing just what he was doing to him, although, to be fair, he probably had a good idea already with the way Naruto kept trying to push back onto his fingers, wanting more.

He was sure the pillow was drenched with precome by now, his dick hard and aching for something more than just being pressed up against cotton. He knew he'd come quickly if he got his hands on his cock, but he also knew he'd come harder if he didn't, so he just laid there, letting Sasuke have his way with him.

"I love you like this," Sasuke said. "All pliant for me."

He kept teasing at the spot inside Naruto, small presses of his fingers before he pulled away to spread his fingers instead, and then back to circling the gland softly. It didn't take long until Naruto's head was spinning with pleasure, and he couldn't help how he was rutting back against Sasuke's fingers, a silent plea for more. More fingers, more pressure, more anything.

He barely noticed when Sasuke shifted behind him, but then he felt breath against his skin, and then Sasuke's tongue slid up to trace along where his fingers were buried inside Naruto, and Naruto keened.

Fingers slid out, and Sasuke flattened his tongue, dragging it over Naruto's opening, tracing around soft skin before pressing inside. Naruto loved the feeling of Sasuke's mouth on him, even though he couldn't get nearly as deep as his fingers. There was just something so intimate about it, how Sasuke's lips pressed against his hole, tongue licking deep before pulling out and tracing around his rim.

"This lube tastes disgusting," Sasuke said against one of Naruto's asscheeks when he pulled away, and then locked his teeth around it lightly, leaving a faint imprint of his teeth behind.

"Well, I'm sorry, but they don't actually stock tomato flavoured lube, so cherry was the second best thing. They're both red, yeah?"

Sasuke huffed a laugh at that, and then he was sitting back up, hands curling around Naruto's hips. "Get up on your knees, but keep your chest down."

Naruto was quick to do as he was told, pushing up on his knees, arching his back, knowing how good it made his ass look.

Sasuke reached a hand between Naruto's legs, wrapping fingers around Naruto's dick and stroking firmly up his length. "You're so wet," he said as he pressed against the head of Naruto's cock, precome smeared all around it. "So fucking hard for me too. I bet you want to come."

"Please," Naruto just said as Sasuke slowly jacked him off, but then his hand was gone again.

"You can come whenever you want, but I want you to do it on my fingers."

"Shit, Sasuke, please, just-"

Sasuke leaned over him, pressing a kiss to the top of his spine. "I know you can do it, you're so fucking beautiful when you come for me."

Naruto preened at the praise, Sasuke's words filling him with warmth. He might have a slight praise kink, he'd have to look into that some time, but right now he just wanted Sasuke's fingers back inside.

Luckily Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same, and soon two fingers were pushed into Naruto again, spreading apart as if to test him. When he pulled out again it was to press three fingers against him.

"Yes, Sasuke, please!" Naruto moaned.

"Greedy," Sasuke muttered, sounding nothing but fond, and then fingers were pressing inside, spreading Naruto open. Not as deep as Sasuke's cock would have, but so good, the fingers spreading apart inside, finding that spot inside again and doing small circles against it, sending warmth spreading through Naruto. So different from when he jerked off. It was hard to place the sensation, it filled him, waves of pleasure he never wanted to end.

"So gorgeous for me," Sasuke said quietly, almost as if he wasn't even aware he was saying it, and Naruto felt his hands curling in the sheets as he pushed back against Sasuke's fingers. He was getting so close to coming, Sasuke's fingers pressing against him only to pull back out, and it was wet and filthy and so perfect it had Naruto's mind spin. He was sure he was drooling into the mattress as Sasuke kept fingering him, and then Naruto could feel a fourth finger, Sasuke's pinky, tease at his opening, spreading him open as it pushed inside.

It took a moment before he realised that the small broken sounds he heard were his own moans and broken pleas for _more, more, more, I'm gonna, I wanna._

Lube was sliding down his thighs, and Sasuke kept playing with his prostate, and it was so good, and he just wanted to come, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer as Sasuke kept fingering him, and then he made firm little circles inside that drove him mad, Sasuke knowing exactly how to touch him, knew every part, every little trick to take Naruto apart and put him back together, and he kept spiraling closer and closer to his release, and then Sasuke pushed hard, and Naruto finally came, legs threatening to give out underneath him as Sasuke played with him through his orgasm, fingers still pressing against him, filling him, not stopping until Naruto was whimpering with oversensitivity. Only then did Sasuke slowly drag his fingers out, leaving Naruto's hole open and twitching as Naruto collapsed to the mattress, barely noticing the wet patch he ended up lying in.

Then Sasuke was against his side, one strong arm over Naruto's back, holding him close, breath fanning over Naruto's neck.

"Holy shit," Naruto mumbled, and he could feel Sasuke's chest shake with silent chuckles, lips pressing against Naruto's sweaty skin in soft kisses.

Naruto needed a minute or two before he was able to even think clearly. Then he turned his head and peered back at Sasuke, meeting his dark eyes, noting how his pupils were blown big. "What about you, want me to suck you off?" Naruto asked. He was too sensitive for Sasuke to fuck him, but that didn't mean Sasuke couldn't get off as well. Naruto was nothing if not a gentleman.

"It's fine, Naruto. I can just jerk off later."

Naruto wriggled around underneath Sasuke's arm until they were lying on their sides facing each other. "It's not fine though, I want to make you feel good too!"

"You look tired, you should get some rest," Sasuke just said, but Naruto could feel Sasuke's still mostly hard cock pressing against his hip, and he wanted to reciprocate, but Sasuke wasn't wrong, he was tired.

"Fuck my thighs," Naruto said, and he saw Sasuke's eyes widen a little, interest peaked.

"You sure? You don't have to, if you are tired."

"Fuck yeah I'm sure. I want you to fuck them, then come all over them."

"You're so filthy." Sasuke didn't sound like he minded.

"Yeah, yeah, and you wanna fuck my thighs, get to it."

"Okay, sure, yeah," Sasuke said, sounding like he definitely was more than intrigued by the idea. "How do you want to do this?"

Naruto gave it a moment's thought. "I wanna be the little spoon," he concluded, and started turning around again, until his back was pressed up against Sasuke's chest.

He heard Sasuke flick open the lid of the bottle of lube, and then his hand were pushed between Naruto's legs, dripping wet with lube, smearing it all over the inside of his thighs and the underside of his balls.

Sasuke must have wiped his hand off on something, because when it moved around Naruto's hips, holding him close, it was mostly dry, just a little sticky, and then Sasuke's dick was pushed against his thighs, hard as it slid through the slick mess. When Naruto peered down he could see the head of Sasuke's cock right underneath his own, and fuck if that wasn't hot. He almost thought he could get hard again if he wasn't so spent from coming only minutes ago.

Naruto pressed his legs together, creating more friction for Sasuke to fuck against. It was a mess, lube and precome all over Naruto's thighs and groin, running into the sheets, but he loved every moment of it. Loved Sasuke's laboured breath right in his ears, how it would hitch a little when Naruto tightened around his cock, using his thigh muscles for what they were worth.

"Shit, Naruto, your _thighs_ ," Sasuke mumbled appraisingly against Naruto's neck, breath warm. Sasuke's cock rubbed up against Naruto's balls and perineum ever so often, and every time it jostled through him, feeling good, and he thought that next time they were doing it like this before Naruto came, so he could jerk off at the same time.

Sasuke's hand tightened around Naruto's hip, and his thrusts stuttered, and Naruto knew what it meant, knew that Sasuke was about to come, could hear it in how he stopped breathing for a moment, and then released his breath in a shudder as he finally did come, adding to the mess on Naruto's thighs, and it was so fucking hot, Sasuke rutting against him as he worked through his orgasm.

When he stilled he just moved enough for his softening cock to slip away from Naruto, but kept Naruto tucked against his chest, kissing his shoulder.

They stayed like that, curled up against each other, floating in the aftermath of really good sex, enjoying being close, but it didn't take long until Naruto started fidgeting. His thighs and groin was a sticky mess of come and lube, and he was getting sleepy, and no way was he waking up like this tomorrow, legs glued together.

"Sasuke, clean me," he whined, bumping his butt back against Sasuke.

"Clean yourself," Sasuke mumbled, sounding sleepy.

"Sasukeeee,"

Sasuke softly kissed Naruto's shoulder. "If you go wash up I'll go make you ramen, you can eat in bed."

The words were barely out of Sasuke's mouth before Naruto rolled off the bed, wincing at the slick feeling of his thighs rubbing together, hurrying towards the bathroom to scrub it all off. It was enough of a mess that he just took another shower, rinsing it all off, scrubbing with a cloth to get rid of the lube, and then he hurried back to find that not only were there two cups of ramen on his nightstand, but Sasuke had put on fresh sheets on the bed, and even fetched a new pillow for Naruto.

Sitting in bed later on, eating ramen with Sasuke's arm around his shoulder, Naruto figured he was about as happy as he would ever be. "I love you almost more than ramen, " he whispered wistfully.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: It's true, I am in fact still alive, a very tiny human has just stolen away all my time these last months. But anyways, here's some porn for you all! I actually wrote this ages ago, but didn't get around to editing it? I am pretty sure I wrote this after talking to someone about how there's not enough fingering in SNS smut. Or thigh fucking. Or both? I can't even recall anymore, my memory is shit. Anyways, it made for some good times for Naruto and Sasuke. :3


End file.
